


Jukebox Drabbles

by interabang



Category: Angel: the Series, Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Firefly, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Heroes (TV), House M.D., Nip/Tuck
Genre: F/M, Fights, Gen, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Road Trips, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: Multi-fandom drabbles.





	1. Six Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Got this one from sarisia at LJ.
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. Why not a whole bunch? (Heroes, House, BtVS, Angel, Animorphs, Nip/Tuck)  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! (Aaaand of course, I cheated)  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam thinks about Elle as he lies in his grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after "Powerless." Song is by Sneaker Pimps.

Two weeks had passed, and Adam was still stuck in his insufferable tomb.  He had given up trying to claw his way out, and had since then settled for sleeping and going insane.  He fantasized about things, about what he would do to Hiro if – _when_ – he’d ever escape.  He imagined what it would feel like to finally choke the life out of that insufferable Bob Bishop, and, sometimes, he even thought about Elle, who was _not_ so insufferable.

Elle.  He thought about her a lot, about her golden hair that was always singed at the ends, her blood-red pumps, the way she had kept them (and only them) on as she eased herself slowly down onto his cock.  That had been years ago, but Adam was still relishing the memory of how she had felt on top of him.  How her curls had enveloped his face, and the way that she had slipped her fingers into his mouth.

He came, over and over again, in his small prison.  And every time that he did, he thought of her. As he climaxed, he knew that no one would ever be able to hear him moan, nor hear his secret mutters about how much he missed her... how much he missed being inside of her.

Being trapped six feet beneath the surface of the Earth did have its small perks. 


	2. Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreman discovers Chase's favorite music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during Season 1. The song is by Nelly Furtado.

Foreman was sitting alone at the table when Chase practically glided into the room, his labcoat swishing about his legs.

Foreman glanced up to nod at Chase, but he did a double-take when he saw that his co-worker was wearing earphones.  A split-second later, Foreman suddenly noticed the tinny, poppy music emanating from Chase’s head. Probably the Spice Girls, or something of that ilk.

“I don’t believe it,” Foreman said aloud, and Chase didn’t look up as he set his briefcase down across the table. "Actually, now that I think about it, I'm not surprised.

Chase pulled out an iPod from his jacket pocket and began fiddling around with it.

“You know that if House catches you listening to that stuff, he’ll never give you the end of it. But I guess _someone’s_ gonna have to tell him sooner or later...”

Chase pulled one of the earbuds out, and gave Foreman an appraising look. 

“Sorry, did you say something?  I couldn’t hear you over the -”

Foreman shook his head innocently.  “Nope.  Not me.”

Chase shrugged as he sat down, and Foreman went back to his paper with a slight smile on his face.

Foreman ended up never telling on him to House. 

After all, the song  _was_ pretty catchy.


	3. Maneater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Buffy fight vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during Season 3. The song is by Nelly Furatdo.

“I gotta tell ya, B,” Faith called over her shoulder as she blocked a punch from her attacking vamp.  “This is a helluva lot more fun with someone else.”

“What?” Buffy answered before she delivered a roundhouse kick to her attacker.  “Your Watcher never helped you patrol before?”

“Are you kidding me?” Faith rolled her eyes as she whipped out her stake.  She delivered a quick series of punches and kicks, and a few seconds later, a cloud of dissipating dust faded away before her eyes.  “I always did things alone.  Guys, staking, you know.”

Buffy’s vampire was twice as big as she was, and she was starting to lose her edge over him.  Without hesitation, Faith threw her stake at the vamp’s back, and sure enough, it made its mark.

Buffy watched him crumble, and she looked up at  her fellow Slayer.

“Well, it’s nice to have you along for this, but we should _definitely_ keep the 'guy thing' as it is,” Buffy quipped, and Faith winked at her in response.


	4. Return of the Mack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Liz have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during Season 5. The song is by Mark Morrison.

 

Liz couldn’t help but stare at Christian as he strolled into the break room.  He made a beeline for the wheat grass machine, but he paused and turned to look at her.

“What’s the matter, Lizzie?  Are you startin’ to rethink your sexuality again?” he said with a loathsome grin.

She raised one eyebrow in disgust.  “I never did in the first place. Even if I did, it definitely wouldn't be for you, since it's blindingly obvious that you went to the tanning salon again.”

He shrugged dismissively.  “Oh, come on.  This is Hollywood!”

“No.  _This_ is you trying to one-up Sean because he’s got that acting gig.”

Christian chuckled, turning back to the machine.  “That’s not what the receptionist said to me last night.”

“You mean, _our_ receptionist?  Or...” Liz sighed and got up.  “Never mind.  I _don’t_ want to know.  You can do whatever the hell you want with your body, Christian.  I just don’t think you’re going to attract many locals if you become an even deeper shade of orange.”

Christian paused, but Liz was already out of the room with a satisfied smirk on her face.

 

 

 


	5. Salio el Sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco attempts to distract himself after the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after "The Beginning." The song is by Don Omar.

One of the biggest upsides of saving the world, Marco decided, was _definitely_ the guarantee of being a VIP to every single club in the world.  Jake and the others never used this to their advantage (as far as he knew), but once every few weekends, he went out to the hottest, most popular spots in the city.  He was hounded by a gaggle of paparazzi every time; which he, of course, didn’t mind.

Other weekends, he opted for a more low-key sort of thing.  He’d learned how to combine morphs so that he’d look a little bigger and a little broader in the shoulders, but just a tad less handsome.  He went to the smaller Reggaeton clubs, both for the music and the chance to blend in for a change, like he did on one particular Friday night.

The place was packed, but Marco managed to make his way out onto the dance floor after he had downed a couple of tequila shots.  He was already starting to feel pretty good, and he felt even better when he caught sight of a tall, curvy blonde who was dancing a few feet in front of him.

She was by herself, but he quickly made his move before anybody else could.  He eased in behind her, and when she didn’t turn away from him, he swayed along to the music and began to put his hands on her hips.  She turned her head around to look at him over her shoulder, and Marco could have _sworn_ that he was looking right at Rachel, if she had aged another few years.  She began to grind up against him with gusto as she stared back at him, and, without warning, he began to feel himself grow hard in response. 

Something in the back of his mind told him that he should have walked away from this, but Marco tossed all of his inhibitions aside as he began to feel up Rachel’s doppelganger.

The next morning, after she had left his loft, he knew that he could never tell anyone about how a total stranger had been the best sex that he’d ever had - and, more importantly,  _why._

 


	6. A Different Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Angel walk into a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Season 5. The Song is by The Avalanches.

“Why are we even here?” Spike asked, with a frustrated undertone in his voice.  “You know I hate Techno.”

“I thought I told you that we were here to meet someone,” Angel replied, his voice almost drowned out by the music.  “And come on - It’s not _that_ bad.”

“I rejoiced when the 90’s ended for a _reason_ ,” Spike shot back, and he instantly took the lead deeper into the club.

“Okay, so you must have been lying when you said that you didn’t mind The Venga Boys,” Angel pointed out, and Spike grunted in exasperation.

“That was different,” Spike countered, and his eyes lit up as he finally found the bar.

As Angel watched his retreating back, he muttered, “Sure it was,” before he began to follow his partner.


	7. Walkin’ On Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee and Mal find out just what Jayne does when he's in his bunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is by Katrina & The Waves.

There were two things in life that made Jayne happy: money, women, and his weapons.

And he was enjoying the hell out of himself with one of his favorite Things To Do: polishing his guns.  He was grinning gleefully to himself as he tended to Vera and the others.  After awhile, he began humming to himself, and he was so engrossed in his work, that he didn’t even hear the knock on his door.

“Jayne?” Kaylee called from the outside.  She was about to give up, when Mal walked up to her, wiping his dirty hands with a rag.

“Mal, I need Jayne for somethin’, and he’s not opening up,” she said to him, and he shrugged.

“I wouldn’t go botherin’ him at this time of night, I were you,” he warned, but after getting one of her pleading looks, he heaved a sigh and pushed the door open.

They both gaped at him, until he stopped and turned to look at them.

“Well,” Mal said in a matter-of-fact tone, “I guess we all know what he does when he says he’s goin’ to his bunk.”  And he patted Kaylee on the shoulder, leaving her and Jayne to stare at each other silently.


	8. You’ve Got The Music In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylar and Alejandro fight over the music during their road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during early Season 2. The song is by New Radicals.

Silence had taken over in the car ever since Sylar had sped them all away from his latest crime scene.  They had made another quick stop, and the twins had changed seats so that Maya could lay down in the back of the car to get some rest.

Sylar cast a furtive look into the rearview mirror - he could see that she was looking slightly miserable.  He had already realized that making Maya upset was something to be avoided.  So, he reached his arm out before him, and, raising his voice, he asked:

“How about some music?”

Alejandro had been staring out the window, and he turned to look down at the radio as Sylar turned it on.  An upbeat, optimistic song began to flood into the car, and Sylar could hear the exasperation in Alejandro’s sigh.  He muttered something in Spanish and pushed a different button, switching the station to a Hispanic song.

Sylar glared back at him.  He clicked the first button, and the American song came back on.  Alejandro said something to him that probably involved a swear word or two, and he changed the music again.

Sylar stared at him unblinkingly for a moment, but the car swerved and he faced forward again.  He was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles began to pop out. 

Maya spoke some harsh, foreign words to Alejandro from the back seat.  He grunted rudely, but he changed the radio back to the original station, and Sylar nodded at him curtly.

_This is going to be a **long** trip _, he thought as they tore down the empty, winding road.


	9. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mohinder and Sylar share a moment after Mohinder draws his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during "Powerless." The song is by Third Eye Blind.

As Mohinder slid the needle out, he caught the eyes of the serial killer standing before him.

Sylar was looking at him with… something.  Some sort of vague expression that Suresh couldn't discern.  It was all too obvious how desperate the man was; he had gone so far as to threaten Molly’s life to get what he’d wanted.  But, in that moment, Mohinder swore that he could see – Regret?  Disappointment?

Or was it something completely different?

Sylar had looked at him that way before, back when Mohinder knew him as an entirely different person.  He remembered how his face had grown hot and flushed when he had caught Sylar staring at him.  It was as though the man had known, all that time, what Mohinder had been thinking.  And that Sylar had wanted the same thing as well – he’d _wanted_  them to touch, to collide into each other.  To come together, to feel like they were the only two people on Earth, even if it were just for a moment.

How ironic was it, that the one man Mohinder had yearned to be intimate with, was now the one man who he _should_ have killed?

“I think you should get to work, Doctor,” Sylar told him softly, and Mohinder turned away from him.

Sylar didn’t move for a few seconds.  He opened his mouth to say more, but instead, he stopped, and then he silently pulled his jacket back on.


	10. Cloud Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Gamora have a chat at a bar - until they're rudely interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cheating adding this long after writing all the other drabbles, but it literally took me 10 years to realize I didn't write a 10th one /o\
> 
> This takes place a few weeks after Vol. 1. The song is by HÆLOS.

Peter was, for once, getting tired of being fawned over by another group of fans. He managed to shake them off and joined Gamora at the bar.

“I noticed you left your admirers,” she said, taking a sip of her drink. He’d never seen Gamora actually get drunk, but she still drank to do something while she made sure the others weren’t getting into any trouble.

“Yeah, they’re nice and all, but I don’t admire any of ‘em back,” he said, giving Gamora a long, telling look.

They were sitting there, on their bar stools, as the moment dragged out between them, and Peter was just about to muster up the courage to ask Gamora if she wanted to dance –

When someone bumped into him, definitely making it on purpose.

“Star-Lord,” the hulking reptilian alien sneered at him as he landed on his feet. “So you’re the _hybrid_ everyone’s been talking about this side of the galaxy.” He glanced up and down Peter, appraising him, and added, “Don’t see what there is to talk about.”

“Look, man,” Peter said, sighing, “I'm just here to unwind.”

“You’re pathetic,” the Reptilian, likely drunk, kept on. “I’ve heard whispers about your parentage. Don’t even know who your father is, do you?”

Peter stared at him, frozen in shock. It was like he was transported back to grade school, pushed off the swing by one of the bullies in his class.

“That’s right, Half-breed. I probably know more about your father than you do. He plowed your mother and left her with you without looking back. He’d be sad to see the result. Waste of a seed if you ask me – ”

As Peter automatically drew his blaster, a flash of bright metal lashed out in front of him and the Reptilian fell backward, knocking into a few bar patrons who were dancing. They scrambled out of the way as he screamed louder than the music, clutching his bleeding hand. Three of his fingers lay wiggling on the floor beside him.

“Gamora!” Peter said, gaping, as he turned toward her. She stomped ahead of Peter, placed her heeled boot on the Reptilian’s chest as he wailed, and stuck her sword in his face.

“Leave. Before you lose more than those fingers,” Gamora growled. Peter could hear her because the music screeched to a halt, and most of the bar cleared out, leaving the Guardians and the bartender, who was slowly backing out the side exit behind Peter.

Gamora lifted up her foot and the Reptile scrambled away, muttering death threats under his breath as he cradled his bleeding hand to his chest and ran out of the bar.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Peter said in a hushed voice as Gamora sheathed her sword and turned back to face him. “Well, actually I can, but...  _Woah_.”

“His fingers will grow back,” she said casually. “His ego might take longer.”

“You defended my honor!” Peter said, staring at her wide-eyed. Normally, he might have been a little sore at not being able to teach bullies a lesson himself, but in this case… He didn’t mind.

In fact, he was sure he’d fallen just a little more in love with Gamora. And he was already pretty far gone.

Gamora paused for a moment, then cocked her head. “Well, I wasn’t going to let him keep saying those things to you.”

Peter swallowed, trying to maintain just as casual appearance as she was. It wasn’t easy, especially with his pants feeling kind of tight.

“Y’know, as much as I like seeing those big ol’ scaly goons taken down a notch,” Rocket yelled at them from across the bar, “I think it’s about time we make ourselves scarce before we get tossed into another prison.”

“After you,” Peter said, extending his arm for Gamora to follow the others out the main entrance before him.

With a bemused expression, Gamora turned and started heading out of the bar, mindful of the trail of blood the Reptilian left behind.

As he willed his erection to calm down, Peter followed Gamora’s lead, hoping that they could continue their conversation on the _Milano_ , and that she’d be up for another dance lesson.


End file.
